Forces that Turn the World
Synopsis Follows the lives of other pirates, marines and even revolutionaries mostly in the New World. The main focus of this story will be on the Marines, namely Sanjo Vista the new Admiral. It also has real characters from the One Piece but makes use of characters personally made by me. The Powers of Piracy "people are so naive to think Yonkou are the only world class threats, there are others in that sea who are almost just as terrifying".~ Vice Admiral Momonga In the New World, Laughter and Cheers can heard coming from an island where a large pirate ship is anchored next to it and a party is going on. " Hahahaha that sure was fun nothing like the thrill of battle" said one pirate as he drank a large glass of beer "Cheers" shouted other men'. "Ugh as fun and adventure are great things, the marines have become trouble some very troublesome" said a lean looking man. "What do you think Captain, random sea battles get old dont you think?". "Listen John there is nothing we can do if a marine fleet goes to challenge us, I found it pretty fun actually" said the Captain "Eh...... your always too laid back Drake, just cause we have not had a worthy battle in a while does not mean we should enjoy fights with marines." said John Rodman. "It cannot be helped, the marines have been taking things more seriously now and the new top guy wants things done right" said the man sitting on a rock holding his halberd on his lap."Whatever! Forget the Marines!" said Drake standing up suddenly. All eyes turned on him his subordinates wondering what their captain was getting at."The Marines can kiss my a** for all I care, Neyo,John and everyone else We pirates must be proud and strong no matter the situation" said Drake. As the captain began to speak Neyo Reeds and John stood up along with other strong looking comrades. Drake continued to say "Newgate is gone and his territories are up for grabs we must realize that a New Age is upon us.......the New World will continue to become more bloody" shouting this he grabbed his blade looking at his crew. "All this age of without dreams is complete crap.... the cornerstone of piracy of is pursuing one's dreams. Let us together the White Fang Pirates chase our dreams of adventure on this crazy sea!!" saying this his crew busted out in thunderous shouting and cheering. The crew continued to party the night out laughing, eating,drinking and having a damn good time. New Faces and a New Direction "Ugh!!" two men went flying into a wall. "Dammit all to hell" said one both were panting and bloodied from what seemed to be a serious fight. They were on their knees trying to catch their breath and retain their composure." This is bad....really bad brother!" exclaimed one of the men."Hmm.... is this it.....is this all there is to the Decalvan brothers I have heard so much about really?". Standing unscathed in an dignified manner was a tall somewhat muscular young(around 28 looking) marine." I'm surprised you made a name for yourself in this sea with that strength..... guess some always fall through the cracks eh." said the marine. "Admiral!" shouted an unnamed marine soldier running towards the other marine. Turning to the messenger's general direction he said "What happened?" said the he, panting from fatigue(from running) " Admiral Sanjo....sir um....it seems the fleet was defeated the fleet sent by Vice Admiral Doberman" said the soldier " We do not know who did it none of the Yonkou were in that area.....it's quite a feat since it was 6 fully armed battleships" he exclaimed with fear in his voice."White Fang eh....they must of provoked him" said Sanjo, startled the marine said" The White Fang? That would make sense...... sir should I tell HQ that he was most likely the cause of this loss?" asked the marine nervous in his demeanor." Yea go ahead, it is a very probable thing.....the White Fang crew is one that is near the Yonkou is power and influence...but he would never attack unprovoked though." said Sanjo confidently. Sanjo told a few marines to arrest the Decalvan brothers and continue to walk talking to the unnamed marine soldier, "The marines have really been on double time since I came back, but with the new young talents and Blackbeard making waves here it is time we got back to how we used to be." said Sanjo in a superior tone "I am not very old so I do not think I am worthy to lecture others but listen up man....the seas are becoming pretty crazy that is a big reason why I came back to the marines, we as the marines must do our best to stop these pirates especially the clowns who should not even be here." said Sanjo on his way to his ship. As he walked the unnamed soldier stepped back thinking to himself " Admiral Sanjo Vista what a guy....I like him better than any other admirals since he does not just treat me like a nameless face just like Garp." thinking to himself. "Hey Juaquim let's go we gotta get back to HQ!" shouted Sanjo " yes sir!" running towards the ship he admired his superior greatly. The ship disembarks to Marine HQ which is now situated in the New World, as the ship neared the major shipping dock huge doors opened to the dock. "We have arrived at Marine Headquarters" said a female marine over the loudspeaker on the battleship as the ship slowed to a complete stop. Hundreds of soldiers started to get off the ship in an orderly manner, as they got off so did Sanjo. "Oh man that was exciting better than being stuck here.....wonder what I should have for lunch hmm....." as Sanjo pondered on his next meal. " Really sir should an Admiral put that much thought into their next meal?" said a lean attractive woman with a rather serious demeanor in a pair of pants and dark shirt. "Ah....Nayla whats up you seem sour as always haha" Sanjo chuckled after saying this, Nayla looked at him with an annoyed look on her face "As nice as it is in the ship dock I would rather be in your office...you know doing the reports I am supposed to do" said Nayla. "Oh yeah....man almost forgot well lets go then" said Sanjo. Him and Nayla began to walk to the main building continuing their conversation on taking it easy but are interrupted by a soldier. "Admiral Sanjo and Lieutenant Nayla" shouted a marine who saluted the two, "What is it?" asked the female marine in a rather stern voice. " Goodness Nayla...people skills.....people skills for crying out loud at least try to be nice" said sanjo with emphasis on his words. "Well the Fleet Admiral wants you two to report to his office at this very moment and said to not keep him waiting." said the marine "haha wow just like him.... dont worry we will be there right away" comically answered Sanjo. Sanjo and Nayla walked off to the Fleet Admiral's office. "Hmm so Garp's old student has come back to us eh.....good to hear he is a man I can trust" said the Fleet Admiral as he leaned back in his chair awaited the arrival of the admiral. The man began to think back to when he first met Sanjo then suddenly the door opened and two marines walked in and saluted " Fleet Admiral Aokiji sir.....Admiral Sanjo and his subordinate are here" they said, Sanjo walked in looking around the office. "Yo Kuzan.... so you're the new top dog eh....after the old guys and kong of course" said Sanjo as he began to laugh to himself "your so lazy so this fits you more with the desk job and all.....I can really feel the winds of change haha" chuckled Sanjo. " ha well remember I am the Fleet Admiral nonetheless...do not forget it when you have the urge for adventure" said Aokiji as he looked at Sanjo with a confused face, "So....were you successful in your mission....did you arrest some notable pirates" asked Aokiji. "Yea well I got those Decalvan brothers.....they were easy proved no challenge...don't worry you can count on me Kuzan" hastily answered Sanjo, Nayla glared at the two thinking how they could speak so casually on such important matters."Eh you alright Nayla do not worry I understand the importance of this last mission but you cannot be too serious all the time" said Sanjo who looked at Nayla waiting for any retort."True" said the Fleet Admiral, both Sanjo and Nayla looked to him waiting to hear his wise words. "There is much truth to that...one cannot be so tense especially in a job like this...you have to learn to relax in times of peace" said Aokiji in his usual calm demeanor."Sir!" said a marine who just came into the office "Theres been unusual movement in the southern part of the New World among pirates!) said the marine. Aokiji looked to him " Hmm.... Well have whatever Vice Admiral is here deal with that" he said, the marine saluted the fleet admiral saying"Yes sir!". Behind the scenes In the new world on the island of Baltigo, home of the Revolutionaries. "Vat is this! All these new weapons here where did all these extra weapons come from?...Ashii" said Ivankov. "Calm down this is the new secondary armory.....full equipped with weapons I stole." said Ashii as he took a seat, "New Armory?....what is this about stealing the weapons? From who did you steal the weapons?" asked Ivankov hastily pointing at Ashii with a bothered expression. Ashii looked up at Ivankov "First off calm down.....Second stole all these weapons for us so we do not need to spend money" answered Ashii "Dragon did not care about it too much...since these weapons are from a World Government ship I trashed in South Blue" he said as he crossed his legs relaxing himself. "We are not Pirates!.... You don't need to steal since we have the money" shouted Ivankov "You damn kid...I don't care how strong you have become...use your damn brain!" barked Ivankov. "Wow someone is mad.....don't shout at me we hold the same rank!" shouted Ashii as stood up "All your annoying shouting has pissed me off! Marimo clown!" Ashii stuck his tongue out as Ivankov. "You Bast--" then suddenly they interrupted by a revolutionary soldier. "Sir Ivankov! Sir Ashii! Lord Dragon has called for your presence this very moment!" shouted the man. Ashii turned his head to the messenger then back Ivankov and sighed" Well.... we need to get going then." he said calmly. In the name of "Justice" On an island in the New World the wind blew strongly. Nayla dashed with her staff in hand towards he opponents who were a group of tough pirates, she dispatches the lot of them with relative ease. Then from above another attacked her but she easily dodged the attempt and took a step back to survey the situation. "This becoming annoying, this the New World it is no surprise they are rather strong for normal members. Sanjo should have taken care of the captain by now, I have a feeling more are gonna appear out the woodwork though" she thought to herself. She stepped to the pirate, they trade a few blows but then in a split second opening Nayla smashed the pirate's torso, effectively knocking him out. She landed gracefully on her feet and sighed while wondering where the Admiral was at. The out of nowhere a gun when off and grazed her arm " Crap..... what the hell was that...a gun?" she thought to herself as looked to see the shooter. Then over a dozen pirates step forward to fight the marine, " Sorry Marines but we will not lose that easily, it seems with out the admiral your still a rookie marine." said one of the pirates, the others laughed at her. "Shut scum, step to me like a man instead all your talk" she shouted at the group of pirates, "2,4.....8,10...15! I cant take them alone...not in my conditon" she thought to herself worried about the battle's outcome. Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "You foolish pirates really underestimate my friend Nayla here, she is strong" said Sanjo with a smile on his face. The pirates' complexions turned pale from fear and some even speechless, "Admiral.....Marine Admiral Sanjo! Ace of the Marines! Run!" said one of the pirates stumbling over himself. Many of them began to run for their lives screaming run to their comrades, Sanjo took a step forward "I cannot allow you to roam free. Pirates of the New World!" shouted Sanjo with a serious expression on his face. Sanjo squinted his eyes and suddenly all 15 pirates fell to the ground unconscious, Sanjo turned to Nayla who was looking in disbelieve '" So are you ok?" he asked. "How did he...how is it....he took them all out by looking at them? What power is this?" she thought to herself confused and flustered. "Hmm....Thats right you have never seen that power from me before. Dont dwell on it too much. I will explain it to in time Nayla." said Sanjo stretching out his hand to help her up. She did not grab his hand but looked down, " Forgive me....Forgive for failing. Please forgive me for my hesitance and fear!" she said in a somber voice. Sanjo laughed " Eh? You made a stand for justice your own justice. Even thought the odds were against you, you still decided to fight for what was right...thats your justice. But also never fear and reluctance to kill are bad traits, common sense is important too. You did not want to get yourself kill and instead stood back to survey the situation and waited for me to back you up. You made no mistakes." said Sanjo smiling at her with his hand still outstretched to help her up. She smiled and blushed then turned away not to show too much emotion, then she jutted up and patted herself off. "I dont need you help to get up" she said confidently. Sanjo was confused for a second and then chuckled " As I thought....She is strong." he silently thought to himself. Then dozens of marines rushed in to capture the down pirates, they hauled them away to the Battleship. Sanjo looked on feeling proud that they have taken care of another threat to the piece. The he turned to many men standing ready," We Marines are the cornerstone of what is moral... or at least we should strive to do so. While it is important to do things right you must know that Justice without mercy is slaughter. Justice is not a rigid thing but a fair ideology of what is right. It is important to have mercy in what you do marines and never forget these words. In the name of Justice we marines press to be the light in dark and perilous times!" he shouted looking on to the others, they applauded loudly the profound words of the Admiral. Nayla clapped " Mercy is Necessary? So it would seem that Absolute justice is at fault. Many of us have missed the point of being marines, to preserve piece through mercy." she thought to her self turning to look out on the vast sea. Category:Fanon Story